1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus connected to a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among conventional image processing apparatuses capable of copying documents is one in which when an error occurs in an image forming section during a copying operation of image data, a user is notified of the occurrence of the error.
Image processing apparatuses having a known copying function usually include an image forming section that forms the image of an original obtained by scanning.
For example, Japanese Patent Application No. 10-79826 discloses a multi function printer (MFP) capable of notifying a user of occurrences of errors. A job administration table lists a job, a destination of an error message, and means for sending the error message. When an error handling section receives an error number, reference is made to a service administration table to identify a corresponding service and then an error notification is sent to the user of the job.
The multi function printer includes an identifying means for identifying types of processing that should be performed to handle the error, an administering means for administering information on error notifications for individual types of processing, and a notifying means for notifying the user of the error. Once the identifying means identifies an error, the notifying means notifies the user of the error by means of the information on error notifications.
The aforementioned conventional apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. 10-79826 merely notifies a user of an error. For example, when an error has occurred, if image data read by, for example, a scanner remains in the apparatus, the user must handle the error properly before the image data in the apparatus may be printed out normally. With image processing apparatuses having a copying function, images may be formed by the image forming section incorporated in the apparatus only when no error occurs. As a result, when the image forming section of the image forming apparatus is unable to meet the user's demand, the image cannot be formed.